


626

by detrimentalavarice



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, Innocent Frank Iero, M/M, Prose Poem, Stomachaches (album), Student Gerard Way, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detrimentalavarice/pseuds/detrimentalavarice
Summary: Gerard resides in the stomach of the past of the one boy who's ever made an impression on him. Frank is naive and forgetful. love tends to test the tenacious' tenacity





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a think i wrote for a class a while ago but stuck in the back of my head and i couldn't shake it  
> dedicated to adam even though he forgot me too

_The stomach consists of four layers: the inner strata; the_ mucosa _, an auxiliary layer; the_ submucosa _, muscle layers, and the concluding outer layer; the_ serosa _. I am confined to a stomach. Not even my stomach. A boy’s stomach. There’s something remarkably innocuous about staying in someone else’s house, and the same applies to a stomach. The terms were indefinite. I’d like to think I’m a visitor, but most people have stopped remembering. I am indigestible, no matter how many tums he takes._

_I think I’m causing him ulcers._

 

***

 

It’s a shame that residing in stomachs doesn’t stop you from having to turn in homework. I write my name at the top of the geometry paper, Gerard, not _626_. The Stomach calls me _626_. The Boy doesn’t. Frank doesn’t call me anything. He has forgotten, I think. I always thought it’d be vice versa:

  
I scribbled stanzas about it A Long Time Ago when I could breathe fast and call it anxiety and he didn’t know what to say. I told him I thought he’d forget how to stand up straight – not forget – stop wanting to. When he ran cross country shirtless the trees in the woods grew eyes to stare at the ripples of indents where there should be fat. Now he eats like his girlfriend because he feeds me too. He stays the same size. Doctors call it puberty. Scientists would call me a parasite. _Parasite 626_.  
I didn’t love him but when I was around him, I had to look upwards because the Sky had snatched my oxygen, and water tasted loud, like I had chewed mint gum, and my paper ribcage got torn by my battering ram lungs, and they flew, unfastened, under the atmosphere.

  
And so I chased him like a comma until he got fast and I had to sit down and set my head in the same time zone. I tried to recall the moment when it had turned from him chasing me to me chasing him. He came back through the woods and sat down on the stump opposite me. I don’t think I even tried to reason with him or cling on because I was so accustomed to him doing it. I think I wanted him to chase me.

  
He didn’t.

He just

Opened his mouth really big and round

And his teeth were cartoon pointy

I wonder if I knew.

I think I did.

The sky handed me my breath back in time to say, “I just got really fucking sad because that was, like, three years of friendship, y’know?”

And he made eye contact, mouth closing slowly, with the tree staring at his protruding rib cage. I think he realized I loved him more than I loved the sky. Or maybe he didn’t hear me. He focused on specific moments and blew them up with his verve. He jumped like my lungs.

He opened his mouth again and it got a little darker and warmer and muffled and I felt a little smaller and at last I could stop hyperventilating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments& kudos if you enjoyed would be great:)


	2. chapter 2

_Frank and I used to sit , nestled like apostrophes under staircases at school_

 

_99_

 

 _heads breathing in each other, closer than a quote that none of us spoke._ _I can't remember much about it, just being scared of him being able to hear me breathe too loud, or the aneurysm of body contact._ _All I could think was_ heart palpitations inhale exhale oysters in my lungs american flag freedom should feel like this an entity next to me in perfect solidarity.  _He wasn't perfect, he was loud and squirmed and my eyes got stuck on his bouncing leg like a seesaw, helter skelter body so thin I could poke holes in it with a paintbrush, but he was there and so was our punctuation setup._

 

***

 

I got an 89% on my geometry quiz. Mongolia took off two points because I wrote the wrong name and then four because I confused complement and supplement and finally five because of a mechanical error in a seven-point problem. Mongolia makes my neck itch and my arms grow goosebumps. Her hair reclines, loose on her breasts and back behind the shoulders of her dress, which is against teacher dress code and her eyes bug like she caught sight of a train wreck.  She expects me to be a superior student because I don’t speak much, but I don’t like maths.

 

She says she wants to see me after school.

 

I don’t have anywhere to be because I quit band, and I missed club fair and haven’t signed up for anything this year, but the thought of me and Her alone while she tries to make me explain myself seems like too much. I don’t say anything. I wonder if she knows I speak English, that I grew up in the same city as her, instead of Italy and eat peanut butter sandwiches, not pizza. Her lips slip and slide and fall when she pronounces my name like it’s Italian. Sometimes I convince myself she can tell I’m living in a stomach, but the thought of someone knowing I’m somewhere I shouldn’t be makes me feel weak. 626, the Boy Who Was Swallowed and Doesn’t Want to Return Home.

 

I wonder if Frank minds. His stomach aches are getting worse. They’re the only thing that persuade me that he might still be cognitive.

 

I don’t go to see Mongolia after school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and leave kudos below if u enjoyed:)

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what u think in the comments below:)


End file.
